Mr. Bennet's Journal
by WhiteMage1
Summary: Three diary entries written at various points in the novel by Mr. Bennet from _Pride_and_Prejudice_.
1. Default Chapter

Pride and Prejudice - Diary Assignment - set in part 1

Author's Note: I wrote this for a creative writing assignment in grade 11 English. Each student was assigned a particular character follow throughout the course of the novel Pride and Prejudice. The first assignment involved a seminar about the character, their views on status, marriage, money, etc., whether the character was a caricature, how they exhibited pride and prejudice, etc. The second assignment involved writing three diary entries, scattered throughout the novel, written in the style and from the point of view of the assigned character. The character I was assigned was Mr. Bennet and, even though I don't seriously believe he would be the type of person to keep any sort of journal, I needed to write these in order to get the marks. Btw, I don't make any claim to the novel or the characters and I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me….please….I'm serious…I have too little money as it is. Feel free to leave your comments and criticism.

__

I write this to communicate my intentions to paper. Though my wife may think that I have no compassion for her delicate nerves, I have every intention of calling on Netherfield. While her nerves may trouble her a great deal when she is under the impression that I will not go, the excitement of knowing I will do what she asks would cause as much harm as vexation. With any luck, this Mr. Bingley will prove to be quite the sort of person that will get along with Mrs. Bennet so that I will derive benefit from not only one, but the pleasure that seeing two such like minds converse will hold. Mrs. Bennet, were she not so fixed upon making as little sense as possible, would realise that I have nothing to gain from interfering with her schemes for the happiness of her daughters. Why would I desire to try to keep any but Lizzy near? If Mrs. Bennet is willing to do me the favour of ridding me of a few silly daughters, she may do so in any fashion she wishes, so long as it causes little inconvenience to me. I do not much like visiting, but if Mr. Bingley is as I hope he is, it will be worth the trouble of calling on him at Netherfield.

There is a certain amusement to be had in talking to someone whose mind is so easily deciphered that, as soon as the first words of conversation are spoken, the rest of the conversation is already known and is only wanting of a few words of prompting here or there. Talking to my wife is quite restful, really, and requires much less concentration and attention than any other activity, as she is so good as to provide a wealth of conversion in reply to a few word on my part.

Given the information my wife has given me about this Mr. Bingley, it seems likely that this gentleman is either of less wealth than is thought or is lacking in the area of intelligence. After all, there is little else in the way of explanation as to why such a man of fortune would come to Netherfield, so far from the circles of high society; I somehow doubt that the fabled beauty of my girls has lured him here, despite what Mrs. Bennet might say, nor do I believe that he could be that desperate for a wife. In order to satisfy my own curiosity, as well as to give my wife and family surprise surpassing any they have experienced of late, I believe it a necessity that I call upon Mr. Bingley and see what four or five thousand a year has produced.

Simply going along with what Mrs. Bennet asks of me would certainly make things too easy for her and it is better that I refuse to allow her to know my mind until the visit is finished. Though it may be harsh on her nerves, it is much better to give her nerves a little jolt to make sure that she does not neglect them overmuch, but is reminded of their existence. As for my daughters, so long as Mrs. Bennet has them foremost in her mind, their reputation will surely reach Mr. Bingley whether I visit him promptly or delay and they will do well to not rely upon me to follow what all the fools in this neighbourhood believe is the well and proper course of action.


	2. Volume 2

Pride and Prejudice - Diary Entries for Mr. Bennet - set in part 2

Author's Note: I wrote this for a creative writing assignment in grade 11 English. Each student was assigned a particular character follow throughout the course of the novel Pride and Prejudice. The first assignment involved a seminar about the character, their views on status, marriage, money, etc., whether the character was a caricature, how they exhibited pride and prejudice, etc. The second assignment involved writing three diary entries, scattered throughout the novel, written in the style and from the point of view of the assigned character. The character I was assigned was Mr. Bennet and, even though I don't seriously believe he would be the type of person to keep any sort of journal, I needed to write these in order to get the marks. Btw, I don't make any claim to the novel or the characters and I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me….please….I'm serious…I have too little money as it is. Feel free to leave your comments and criticism.

__

In my rush to gain London as soon as possible, I have neglected to bring a book with me and

am forced to endure the intolerably long journey there by writing. No matter what Lydia has done in 

the past, this is by far the most outrageous thing she has ever done. Of all the foolish things that 

could be produced by the advice of her mother, this event is the most inconvenient that could ever 

be contrived. In my hurry to find Wickham and the girl he has had the misfortune to become 

engaged to, I have no time yet for anger at anyone but Lydia and my thoughts are not yet tinged by 

regret of any kind. Though I knew full well that her head was full of nonsense, I had hoped that it was 

so devoid of sense that she would not know the meaning of marriage and commitment. Obviously, 

that was not the case, for I neglected to take into account that the idea of marital felicity is the 

highest degree of nonsense and that it is only the commitment and the reality of marriage that falls 

within the realm of reason and sense. Lydia has no idea how to act by design, that much is certain, 

but in a way I wish that did, as that, at least, would show a tiny scrap of intelligence.

I am not fond of London and I am less fond of going there not of my own will. Perhaps, if I had 

wanted to avoid a situation like this, I should have advised Lydia in particular that she should wish to 

be crossed in love. After all, since she so desperately desires to be better than her sisters, she 

should have followed Jane's example and sought to experience that for herself, instead of rushing 

headlong into marriage. In London, I do not even know where to begin looking for my foolish 

daughter as she has hardly enough sense to go anywhere a reasonable person would. I think I have 

wasted enough paper now and must turn my thoughts to what I shall do upon arriving at London.


	3. Volume 3

__

Pride and Prejudice Diary Assignment 3 – set in Volume 3 of the novel

Author's Note: I wrote this for a creative writing assignment in grade 11 English. Each student was assigned a particular character follow throughout the course of the novel Pride and Prejudice. The first assignment involved a seminar about the character, their views on status, marriage, money, etc., whether the character was a caricature, how they exhibited pride and prejudice, etc. The second assignment involved writing three diary entries, scattered throughout the novel, written in the style and from the point of view of the assigned character. The character I was assigned was Mr. Bennet and, even though I don't seriously believe he would be the type of person to keep any sort of journal, I needed to write these in order to get the marks. Btw, I don't make any claim to the novel or the characters and I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me….please….I'm serious…I have too little money as it is. Feel free to leave your comments and criticism.

__

That foolish Lydia of mine has been married. That she is unable to see how foolish she's been 

in her pursuit of Wickham is obvious and, equally obvious, is that no matter how many times she is 

denounced for her actions, she will never learn. Wickham is such a great source of amusement, but 

I can't help but be irritated whenever I think of him. Perhaps, more to the point, I feel a degree of 

irritation towards my own person. I can't really feel regret at my actions, for, based on the information 

of the time, it was the correct course. I will not miss her presence in this house, for while her 

influence may be less on Kitty than it once was, I am still left with two silly daughters whose 

excessive behaviour is nowhere near as amusing as that of my wife and new son-in-law. It is a 

dreadful matter, this marriage between my youngest and Wickham, but I suppose now she is as 

happy as she likely ever will be and that, with all luck, will keep her out of my sight for a while.

I have yet to reason out why I am writing this correspondence to myself. It makes very little 

sense, as I can find no amusement in my own writing and this will not be read by anyone else. While 

it is easy to find enjoyment when discoursing with those are full of pride or silliness, it is much harder 

to develop the habit of talking to one's self. Now that I have begun, I find it difficult to continue the 

train of thought which began my unprecedented putting of pen to paper. This library is so filled with 

books which a simple glance at the cover makes me totally familiar with its nature that it is 

sometimes hard to forget that there are books in here whose substance remains unknown. I can no 

longer ignore the fact that my misjudgement of Lydia caused this catastrophe. I do regret not having 

listened studiously to the entreaties of my dear Lizzy, but she is young yet and her judgement is no 

wiser than my own in most regards. I misjudged not Lizzy's intelligence (for that opinion at least has 

been confirmed to no end by her actions), but her vulnerability. One would have thought that with so 

many officers in sight, she would not have settled merely for one in particular, but would have 

insisted upon a whole slew of husbands. Though in sending her to Brighton I had intended to 

prevent her from causing more than a little expense and inconvenience to her family, she has 

somehow managed to make herself more of a nuisance than before. This is a feat that Kitty, try as 

she might, will never be able to fully duplicate.

It is a singular stroke of good fortune that things have turned out as they have. I will be sorry to 

see my dear Lizzy go, but I am sure she will write to me of many foolish happenings in her 

encounters with those who formerly knew more than she (for money and knowledge are, needless to 

say, directly proportional) and now must profess their ignorance on account of her husband having 

ten thousand a year. The memory of my misjudgement of her husband will no doubt stay with me for 

quite some time and that, in itself, is something which I shall be grateful for.


End file.
